


things to lose (things to take)

by likebrightness



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 03, Sneak Peek, smut tuesdays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebrightness/pseuds/likebrightness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven drinks, and watches Abby in her peripheral vision.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Based off <a href="http://youtube.com/watch?v=09cN1cVbo6k">this</a> sneak peek for season three. No spoilers except character names from the scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things to lose (things to take)

**Author's Note:**

> [help me out](http://patreon.com/likebrightness)

Friends or not, they don’t talk. They drink, and they listen to Macallan play a lot more than the one song Raven told him they needed, and they don’t really look at each other. Raven’s still pissed, Raven’s going to stay pissed. Like Abby has any right to tell her—

But she’s trying not to think about that. Trying to be friends. To relax. So she just sits and drinks, body listing toward Abby’s as Gina refills her glass for the second time.  

People filter in and out. It’s strange, if Raven thinks about it too hard, that they have a bar here. Of all the things they could have to feel comfort, to not worry about surviving all of the time, and they have a bar. She’s pretty sure everyone is having a lot more sex on the ground than they did in space, and people had a lot of sex in space. Up there, it was something fun to break the monotony of life. Down here, it’s something to forget about the constant threat of death, to celebrate the fact that you’ve made it this far. Down here, the bar is a gathering spot, sure, a place to relax after a long day, but it’s also a place to catch someone’s eye and give a nod and disappear for the evening.

Raven drinks, and watches Abby in her peripheral vision. She hasn’t had sex since Wick, since she broke things off with Wick. He wanted too much. He wanted to be there for her, to take care of her. He wanted her to rely on him. She still doesn’t understand how he expected that to be possible.

This is the ground. This is survival. Their world has calmed down for the moment—it’s not every day that someone dies anymore. But one wrong move, one accidental step in the wrong territory. This whole thing could blow up at any time, and Wick wants her to rely on him. She didn’t have anyone’s hand to hold while she plummeted to the earth, and she doesn’t want one now. There’s too much that is more important than worrying about some attempt at a romantic relationship when either of you could die tomorrow.

Sex, though—she misses sex. She could use a good orgasm. There’s so much drama with everyone she’d consider for it. Wick is out of the question, obviously. She’s afraid Bellamy might snap—he holds himself with so much tension, a taut string, and he could probably use an orgasm, too, but she’s not sure she wants to deal with the fallout. Everyone knows her in camp, whether she wants them to or not; they think they know her baggage, and they will _never_ understand what she’s been through and it’s just not worth it. She’d consider Gina, but she seems to have her eye on Bellamy, and Raven’s happy to let her handle that issue.

And then there’s Abby.

There has always been a frisson of current between them, like a circuit, like a lightbulb turned on every time they touched. And there have always been a million more reasons why they could never.

Finn and Clarke and she’s her doctor, her Chancellor. The age difference, though that’s never been an issue to Raven. There’s the fact that both of them are so _necessary_ for the Sky People’s survival and they can’t do anything to risk that. They’ve always had too many people who need them to have the time to need each other. And there’s whatever is already between them—the way no one else could understand; a 130 year old pod and a surgery without anesthetic; coming to Earth for people they love who don’t look at them the same way anymore; being unstrapped from the table in Mount Weather only to have Abby strapped on. Their relationship is heavy enough without giving in to the way they look at each other sometimes. To the way Raven knows she is looking at Abby right now.

Abby looks back at her, and Raven says, “Let’s get out of here.”

Abby follows without hesitation.

They don’t say anything until they get to Raven’s quarters. Raven opens the door and Abby stays in the hallway.

“What are you doing?” Abby says, like she didn’t know this was what Raven meant, like she didn’t realize along the way where they were headed, like she didn’t notice the electricity that’s been crackling between them for months now.

“What the fuck do you think?”

Abby follows her inside.

Raven locks the door behind them. Abby looks nervous, like she doesn’t know what to do with her hands. Raven uses hers to catch Abby’s face, a shade too rough to count as cradling. She kisses her.

Abby seems surprised at first; she somehow still didn’t know this was happening. She figures it out pretty quickly, though, her mouth opening and her hands coming up to pull Raven closer by the hips. She makes these noises as Raven kisses her, squeaks, almost, like she can’t quite stop the whine that wants to come out. Raven pushes her backward and follows until Abby’s back slams into the wall. Abby gasps.

“Raven—” Abby says as Raven bites at her neck. It sounds like the beginning of a sentence rather than an exclamation of passion, and Raven doesn’t want to hear it.

“Shut up,” she says, and bites harder.

Abby doesn’t shut up, but she doesn’t keep talking either—her moan is so loud Raven slaps a hand over her mouth to muffle her.

Abby shifts her hips, gets her legs around one of Raven’s, and grinds down against her thigh. For someone who thirty seconds ago acted like she didn’t know what was going on, she’s sure as hell on board now. Raven would fuck her right here, but she knows she won’t be able to do it as long or as hard as she’d like if they’re standing. She sucks a hickey just under Abby’s jaw, and breathes hotly into her ear.

“Bed,” she says.

Abby nods, Raven’s hand still over her mouth.

They don’t stop kissing to get there; Raven holds tight to Abby’s hips to hold herself up as they stumble across the room. She doesn’t give Abby a chance to sit down, shoves her onto the bed instead. Abby makes a noise that could be a laugh, but then Raven grabs her by the thighs and yanks her body closer, and she doesn’t laugh then.

Raven gets on her knees, Abby on the edge of the bed. She can do this in her brace, still. It’s not comfortable but it works, and that’s all she needs so she can pull Abby’s pants and underwear off and lick a line up her center. Abby is wet already, and Raven could moan at how good she tastes, but she’s too busy licking her again, rolling her tongue around Abby’s clit.

Abby falls back onto the bed. “ _Fuck_ , Raven.”

Raven goes fast—she can’t help it. She can’t get enough of the way Abby tastes and she wants to make Abby come and she can’t stay in this position for too long without getting a cramp. She doesn’t bother much with technique; Abby is already pushing her heels into the floor to arch into Raven’s mouth, anyway. She’s so easy. Raven flicks her tongue up and down as Abby’s hips pulse. Abby lets out a long, sustained whine, ends it on a gasp.

“ _Yes_ , Raven,” she says, and comes.

Raven keeps going at her all the way through it, rough and eager, her face messy with Abby. Raven doesn’t let up until Abby’s hips finally slump against the bed. She is spent.

Raven pushes Abby farther onto the bed and then sits next to her. She gives Abby time to recover, takes her brace off. Abby reaches for her when she turns to her, but Raven shrugs her off.

“Raven,” Abby says. “I want—”

“I’m not done with you,” Raven says.

Abby swallows. Raven presses her whole body on top of her, kisses her, uses tongue to make sure Abby can taste herself. Raven kisses her dirty and is rewarded with a low moan. Abby’s hand slides up to her cheek. Her touch is soft and Raven pulls back, tugs Abby’s shirt over her head. She lets Abby return the favor, lets her help get her pants off, too. They take off their bras and look, for a moment, before touching. Abby is exactly as beautiful as Raven imagined.

They touch each other’s scars. Some of them match, still puckered on their thighs. Some of them don’t—lashes across Abby’s back a contrast to the straight, precise surgical lines on Raven’s. Abby is sitting up, clutching at Raven’s shoulder blades. Raven leaves her own marks on Abby’s back, clawing her way down. Abby gasps and arches, her center pressing hot against Raven’s thigh. Raven pushes her to the bed.

She slips a hand between Abby’s legs. Abby’s hips dance and she tries to surge forward, but Raven uses her other hand to hold her down. She brushes gently against Abby’s clit. Abby groans and rolls her hips forward and Raven pulls her hand backward the exact same amount.

“I know what you’re doing,” Abby pants.

“What am I doing?”

“Don’t tease me, Raven.”

But Raven does. She keeps her fingers light on Abby’s clit, keeps her mouth hovering over Abby’s, never close enough to actually kiss. She dips her fingers but doesn’t go inside, just traces Abby’s opening. Abby practically bounces her hips trying to get Raven’s fingers inside of her. Raven goes back to playing with her clit. Abby whines.

“Please.”

“Hm?” Raven says, ever lighter in her touch.

“ _Please_ , Raven.”

“Please what?”

She feels powerful, Abby thrashing on the bed beneath her. Feels like there’s nothing she can’t do.

“Please fuck me, Raven. Go inside, goddammit, _please_.”

Raven does it in one smooth motion. Two fingers slide easily inside, and Abby’s entire body bows, her moan echoing off the walls. Raven’s not teasing anymore; her fingers pump fast, hard, and Abby doesn’t stop making noise. Her body snaps back, shudders and shudders and _shudders_ , and she’s not quite screaming, but it’s close. Raven claps a hand over her mouth again, but whatever smothering effects it has are counteracted by the way it makes Abby herself louder.

Raven didn’t expect Abby to like it rough. She thought of this, too often, but never thought it would happen like this. Never thought it would happen at all. It was a possibility in another universe, maybe, in a different world, a different life. She never expected to have Abby like this.

She lets go of Abby’s mouth and kisses her as she finally stops shaking. Abby needs time to catch her breath, and that’s fine, but Raven isn’t feeling particularly patient. She gets a leg over Abby’s and grinds down onto her thigh, tries not to gasp at how good it is. She feels like she’s been wet since they were sitting at the bar, not looking at each other.

Raven works into a rhythm. It’s not easy holding herself like this with her leg, but that just means she drops harder onto Abby’s thigh, which isn’t a problem. When Abby finally collects herself, she reaches for Raven’s waist and flexes her leg.

"I want—" She squeezes Raven's hips.

"You came twice already. What the fuck else do you want?" Raven snarls.

"Let me touch you."

It is begging, and it absolutely works. The way Abby’s voice is ragged, raw from all the noise she’s already made. The way her eyes plead. Raven stops moving long enough for Abby to slip two fingers inside of her.

“Another,” she demands, and Abby works a third finger into her.

She takes a moment to enjoy the pleasure of the stretch before picking her pace up again. Abby meets her thrust for thrust. She feels—so much. Too much. She squeezes her eyes shut, refuses to look at Abby, would be trying not to actually think of her at all if it weren’t for the—sweet nothings isn’t the right word for the things Abby is saying. _Yes_ and _fuck_ and _Raven, you’re so—_

She wants to be in charge, in control. Abby says _let me see you come_ and Raven doesn’t want to do as she’s told, but she does. Her hips stall out, hold Abby’s fingers as deep as they can be, and she pulses, clenching again and again and again, and biting her lip against the sounds her throat wants to make.

She collapses next to Abby, who rolls onto her side to make room. Raven’s bed isn’t made for two people—something that hadn’t been a problem when they were on top of each other. Abby brushes Raven’s hair off of her forehead while Raven lets her heart slow down. Abby kisses her, gently, and Raven only allows it for a moment before pulling away.

This was not make-up sex. She is still furious that Abby thinks she can make decisions for her. This was not meaningful sex. This was an orgasm—or two; _you’re welcome, Abby_. Stress relief. This is not the time to cuddle.

Abby notices the change in Raven. She swallows.

“I should be going.”

“Yeah.”

Abby sighs, and goes about collecting her clothes. Raven stays flat on her back, staring at the ceiling. Abby dresses and Raven thinks she’s going to leave, nothing more, but she pauses, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I—” she starts.

Raven looks at her.

Abby shrugs like _why not_ , leans over, and kisses Raven again, one hand on her face.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Abby says. She leaves.

Raven stares at the ceiling for a long time.

 

 

 


End file.
